Vivere
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: After Voldemort’s demise Minerva McGonagall has made the choice to live life to the fullest ADMM Character Death COMPLETE
1. The New Year

**Title: Vivere**

**Author: Intelligent Witch**

**Summary: After Voldemort's demise Minerva McGonagall has made the choice to live life to the fullest AD/MM**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Wow I used a real disclaimer!!**

**Chapter 1 – The New Year**

If there was one thing Minerva McGonagall knew about the year she was facing it was that she had no idea what would happen. Only months earlier, at the end of Harry Potter's sixth year, the Dark Lord had been vanquished from the earth forever. It had not been the end many were expecting. Voldemort had come to the school alone and insisted Harry fight him there and then, with no Death Eaters to support him. Harry, having prepared, went out and duelled with the Dark Lord, winning after a long battle.

The next few months had been spent catching Death Eaters and of course celebrating. It was during this time that Minerva made a promise to herself, to live. She had already spent a great many years as the stern, forbidding Professor and now she wanted to show her students that there was someone under that image. Minerva supposed it was because of the freedom she now felt.

No matter what her reasons were Minerva was determined to live. Beginning at the Welcoming Feast. Minerva planned to do something so simple that it would shock the students to their very bones; she was going to wear her hair down. It was the first step in living freely.

* * *

As the feast approached Minerva became nervous but knew that she would feel better once she had done it. So she brushed her hair until it shone on the night of the feast before going to greet the first-years. There were fewer this year then normal, mainly because of Voldemort's short reign of terror. She greeted them with her annual speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few short moments you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you house points; any rule breaking and you will lose house points. I hope you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She then took a deep breath before leading them into the Great Hall. No one had yet seen her with her hair down, especially not in public so there were shocked gasps from across the Hall. Not only was their strict teacher wearing her hair down but it was gorgeous, her midnight black hair, which had hardly any grey, rested against her mid-back, swaying slightly as she walked.

Minerva did not react at all to the comments that reached her ears but continued to walk towards the front of the Hall, only making eye contact with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His eyes sparkled as her and she gave him a small smile in return, ignoring the small tug at her heart strings.

Now was not the time for that.

Instead she turned to the first-years and told them how they would be sorted and began to call them up. She watched them come up one by one, trying to decide which house each would be in and what they would be like in classes. It was a very mixed group except the amount of Slytherins was very small, no doubt due to the past few months.

Once each student had been sorted Minerva picked up the old and frayed Sorting Hat and the stool and moved them to the room behind the Staff table. She then took her seat beside Albus, just in time for him to begin his speech.

"Good evening children! A new year is beginning and it shall be a great one! The threat of Dark has disappeared and we are free to live our lives in peace. Now to start of term notices, the Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden, to everyone." Here he glanced at the Gryffindor table where sheepish looks where being passed between Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Our last notice is that there shall be a ball held this year on the 19th of June. It shall be a memorial of the night Voldemort," there were gasps as the name was said, "was defeated. Now please start our wonderful feast."

As he said this a wonderful array of foods appeared on the tables and the students all began to eat heartily as did the Staff. Before Albus began to eat though he turned to Minerva and said, "My dear your hair is quite beautiful. Why is it that you have never worn it down before?"

Minerva felt a blush spreading over her cheeks, he thought she looked beautiful. "I like to be professional in front of the students. After the last few years though I no longer feel the need to do so."

"Well I think you should wear it out more often. Now what do you think of the ball?" Albus began to fill his plate as he asked this question.

Minerva also began to fill hers as she answered. "Well, I believe it is a good idea. As long as all the students are allowed to come but there are appropriate bed times for the younger students."

Albus stopped eating and stared at his deputy, shocked. "Minerva, you would normally have called it a waste of time and told me off for it. What has changed your mind?"

Minerva smiled; for not long ago she would have acted that way. "We have lived the last two decades in fear Albus. It is time we rejoiced and lived."

Albus and Minerva talked for the rest of the evening. During that small period of time Albus noticed that something had changed in his deputy. She was still the same but seemed as if she had almost been freed. Albus was puzzled but decided that it was a change for the good.

**A/N: Let me know what you think by reviewing**

**I'll give you a piece of choccy cake; I swear the icing is like a cm thick**

**And its home made, it just keeps getting better and better**


	2. Decisions and Propositions

**A/N: Next chapter already, I'm inspired**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but would love it if I did, just think, no more of quadratics or parabolas, alas it shall never own it, sigh**

**Chapter 2 - Decisions and Propositions**

Minerva awoke the next day feeling refreshed and ready for the start of a new year. As she was dressing though she almost wound her hair up into her customary bun before she realised and left it down. She then heard the knock on her door; it would be Albus, ready to escort her to the Great Hall for breakfast as he had done for the past thirty years.

Albus was shocked when Minerva opened the door. Not only had she left her hair down but she was also wearing a very different robe. It was still emerald green but more fitted then what she usually wore.

Minerva stood awkwardly under his intense gaze, unsure of what he would think. Albus held out his arm as he said, "Minerva, you look beautiful. I take it this is another step in your decision to live."

Minerva blushed slightly as he said this, accepting his arm in the process. "Thank you Albus. Yes it is, I only hope that the students don't try to take advantage of me."

Albus laughed, "Minerva you may look different on the inside but you will still be able to control them. You are still Minerva McGonagall after all."

Minerva silently agreed. They quickly reached the Great Hall and after sitting they began to eat their breakfast, chatting with each other and those sitting next to them. When there was a lull in conversation Minerva thought about all the other things she wanted to do. One of the most important was telling Albus of her feelings for him.

Since Harry's fifth year Minerva began to feel more then friendship when it came to Albus, no doubt as a result of a near death experience. He was indeed her best friend but she also loved him in a more romantic way. She had never planned on telling him but knew that she should, she had promised herself she would live after all.

The only problem was whether she would be able to get the courage up to do it and to be able to accept the rejection it would surely bring. Despite this Minerva knew that really the only question was when she should do it.

Knowing this Minerva made her decision there at the Staff table, she would do it a week from Thursday, at their weekly chess game. It gave her time to prepare for it and she would also have something to distract her during the evening.

Her decision made, Minerva stood, said good morning to her co-workers and left for her study. She quickly gathered the lesson plans for her seventh years and walked to the classroom to prepare for the lesson.

This used to be the hardest class to teach, Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. Now though, after the war, there were very few Slytherin seventh years, in fact only two and the Gryffindors were two less in number.

The only obstacle Minerva foresaw for this lesson, apart from the difficulty of the lesson, was her appearance. The students would surely want answers and as seventh years they were no longer afraid of detention or of being in trouble. Still it would be the only difficult class, unless of course her sixth years wanted detention.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of three of her Gryffindors, the trio. Minerva smiled at them as they entered the classroom; they returned it though a little unsurely. Minerva was extremely happy with the change that had appeared in Harry ever since the Dark Lord's demise, he appeared more carefree and like a teenager.

Hermione and Ron appeared calmer as well; no doubt they no longer worried about Harry. As Minerva stopped scrutinising the trio she realised that the rest of the students had arrived and were talking.

She stood and cleared her throat, praying there would be no disobedience. The class quieted and looked to her, waiting for her to speak. "Good morning class and welcome to your last year of Transfiguration. This will most likely be your hardest year because you will be tested on all that you have learnt in your seven years here at the end of this year. You have covered the basics and are now prepared to learn the intricacies of this subject. This is why I must have complete attention in this class. We are moving on to the hardest types of Transfiguration that you can handle before further studying at University."

Minerva glanced over the class and began to speak about the day's topic, human to animal transfiguration. It was a complicated incantation and many of the students would take weeks to get it. After a short introduction to the topic, an example and clarification on the incantation and wand movement practice began in earnest. If there was anything Minerva was grateful for it was how the students would work when they were interested.

By the end of the lesson only three students had been able to transfigure their partner, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Minerva congratulated them and quickly corrected the last few mistakes before assigning an essay on the topic and the mistakes they had made in class.

As the class was leaving however Minerva called to Hermione, "Miss Granger, please stay for a moment. I wish to speak to you."

She looked at Harry and Ron and they left after giving Hermione a questioning look and receiving a shrug in response.

"Miss Granger, I would like to offer you an apprenticeship in Transfiguration. I believe you would benefit from it as you are the best student in this year. You can tell me your answer now or in a week's time."

"Professor McGonagall I would love to apprentice in Transfiguration with you."

"Is that a yes then?" Minerva asked with a smile.

"Yes," Hermione said, returning the smile. "But please call me Hermione; it would make it easier if we're going to be working together."

"All right Hermione. You do know that the apprenticeship includes animagi training, right?"

"Yes, I can hardly wait to see what animal I am. It should also be a great challenge."

Minerva smiled at the girl's eagerness, remembering how excited she had been to begin training to be an animagus. "Well I look forward to spending the year with you Hermione. No doubt Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will want to know what I wished to speak to you about so you best be off."

"Yes Professor, see you tomorrow." Hermione walked out of the classroom, her happiness evident.

Minerva smiled softly to herself, another task started; now it just had to be completed in time.

To be continued...

A/N: Well this chapter came very quickly so I'm posting it now. I hope you enjoyed it and reviewed to tell me so, or if you hated it review and tell me why. Also I would appreciate it if someone would review and tell me how they think I am doing with characterisation.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing ginger newts, Always Hopeful, soft lite, Lady-jolly, bluesparkle123 and miss mcGonagle. I give thee reviewees choccy cake!!


	3. To Be Only Yours

**I give **Maiden-of-hope** choccy cake cause she demanded it sooo nicely ;-) thanks for the review**

**Thanks also to **ginger newts. Gigi. crazyharrysfireworks1239. Rikki8879 and Always Hopeful

Happy Bandana Day!!! 29th October. Buy a bandana from your local Kmart and help support Young Australians with cancer, it only costs $2 and the bandanas are great fun!!

**Disclaimer: It is only mine if you live in Opposite town**

**Chapter 3 - To Be Only Yours**

The week passed swiftly for Minerva and before she knew it Thursday morning had arrived. She awoke and stretched like a cat, yawning at the same time. Mid-yawn it hit here. Today she was going to tell him.

She lay back down and stared at the ceiling, thinking. _What would he say? What would he do?_ She would probably be happiest if he simply forgot she had ever said anything but knowing him he would want to talk it out and make her see 'sense'.

Minerva sighed and slowly got out of bed to complete her morning ritual of showering, dressing and brushing her hair. Once done she heard a knock on her door.

Albus!

Minerva breathed in deeply, preparing herself for both breakfast and that night. When she heard a second knock, Minerva quickly moved to the door. She opened it to find the twinkling eyes of Albus staring at her. Before she could speak, Albus spoke.

"My dear, are you quite all right?" he asked concernedly. "You normally answer straight away."

"I am fine Albus," Minerva said brusquely. "I was just in my bedroom when you knocked so I took an extra minute to answer the door."

Albus did not respond but instead held out his arm which Minerva gratefully accepted; glad he asked no more questions. As they walked down to the Great Hall Albus tried to make conversation but Minerva could barely answer in more then two syllables.

Both were quite relieved when they entered the Great Hall and sat down, colleagues either side to talk to. For the rest of breakfast they did not speak, Minerva too uncomfortable too and Albus just too confused. The two of them not talking however caused much surprise for the rest of the staff. Normally they would have multiple conversations in breakfast, yet they had barely spoken to each other. Many of the teachers were relieved when Minerva left for her first class, the tension left with her.

Minerva however was as worried as ever. Could she really tell him? Did she even want to tell him? Minerva sighed as these thoughts assaulted her. She had to tell him, she had promised herself she would. She would just have to make sure that when she told him she insisted that the feelings did not have to be returned, nor would he have to acknowledge them in any way.

**Pop**

It was a quiet, thoughtful Minerva that made her way too lunch that day. She had not been able to concentrate in class that morning; half thoughts had been drifting through her head all day about what she would say. Some seemed so easy, others too complicated and some were just so wrong.

As she ate her lunch she did not hear Rolonda Hooch attempt to speak to her. Only when Rolonda shook her shoulder did she notice that half of the teachers were staring at her, including Albus. She blushed, shocking them even more.

"Minerva, whatever is wrong with you? And don't you dare say nothing! You have been acting strange all morning," Rolonda hissed.

"I am fine Rolonda, just distracted," Minerva answered nervously, knowing that many of the other teachers were still listening.

"Minerva I don't believe you one bit. If you're not acting normal again by tomorrow I am going to make you see Poppy or worse, your mother!" Rolonda threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Minerva paused. "You would!"

"I would because I'm worried about you Min, you are never distracted like this. Not even when Umbridge was here. Something is wrong and its making you almost fall apart."

"It will be all right tomorrow Rolonda. I promise you." Before Rolonda could respond Minerva was up, out of her seat and exiting the Great Hall.

"I just hope so," Rolonda murmured.

**Pop**

Minerva was even more distracted in her afternoon classes then she had been in the morning. Her distraction resulted in a third-year acquiring a tail, one she could not repair.

Her distraction continued into dinner, this time it was not only Rolonda who was watching Minerva concernedly, all of the other teachers were as well. They had overheard students talking of her distraction throughout the day. The fact that Minerva had had to send a boy to Poppy because she could not remove his tail only served to make them more concerned.

As dinner came to an end and Minerva once more escaped Rolonda stopped Albus before he left the room. "You have your chess game tonight, no?"

"Yes, I just hope Minerva will be able to tell me whatever it is that has been bothering her," Albus sighed.

"So do I, she needs to tell someone, whatever it is." Rolonda nodded goodnight to him and left.

**Pop**

Minerva was pacing in her chambers. She was so nervous about what she was about to do. She had already taken a half hour to decide on what she was wearing, a simple, deep red robe.

Ding Dong.

Minerva's eyes focused on her clock, quarter to seven, time to leave. Minerva began the walk to Albus' office, knowing that in a few minutes she would be free from the secret that she loved him.

_To be continued..._

**MWAHAHAHAHA I AM SOOOO EVIL MWAHAHAHA**

**Anyone find the song quote in there? If not I'm not telling.**

**Now I would like to share a very funny line from a story I read earlier this weekend:**

"Gooooo Neville! Neville Neville Neville! Hooray for Neville! Everyone loves Neville!" Boggart Snape sang as he danced around and kicked his legs happily

**he he he tis priceless!!**

**Anyway review my little minions mwahaha . . . I think my being "sick" is getting to me, I promise to update in a week if you review, and there is bikkies!!!**


	4. When I say I Love You

**He he he he I loved that feeling of power, being able to update when I want while I leave you to cry and despair over what shall happen mwahahaha**

**To make up for my evilness this chapter is an extra 300 words and I assure you there will be no evil cliffie in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: alas it is not mine**

**Chapter 4 - When I say I love you**

_Minerva's eyes focused on her clock, quarter to seven, time to leave. Minerva began the walk to Albus' office, knowing that in a few minutes she would be free from the secret that she loved him._

Too soon Minerva found herself by the gargoyle that guarded his office. With a whispered 'jelly slugs' it slid to the side and Minerva was faced with a set of spiral stairs. Her legs trembled slightly as she stepped onto the stairs; the trembling increased as she began to move up-wards.

Before she could knock on the door to announce her arrival she heard him call out, "Come in." His deep voice almost undid her resolve and she would have turned around then and there if is she had not made the promise to tell him.

She opened the door and slowly stepped into the brightly lit room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the man standing in the centre of the room. Their eyes connected and Minerva knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for much longer. She slowly moved towards him but instead of going to him she sat in the chair which was by him.

She broke eye contact and said quietly, "Please sit down Albus, I have something I need to tell you."

As he sat in the chair opposite her he asked, "What is it my dear?"

Minerva took a deep breathe before replying. "There is something I have never told you. Something I should have told you long ago. I was just so afraid and even embarrassed."

Albus leaned over and took her trembling hands in his. "Minerva you know you can tell me anything. We're friends, best friends."

Minerva seemed to wither at the words of comfort, they had struck her deeply. They also made it much, much harder to tell him.

Her courage failed her and she dropped her eyes down into her lap. When her eyes fell upon their joined hands however she pulled hers from his. So overwhelmed with her thoughts she did not notice the saddened look that crossed Albus' eyes as she moved her hands.

Knowing it had to be done Minerva took a deep breathe and said, "It's just so hard to tell someone something that has been my most personal secret for so many years."

Minerva paused and was thankful when Albus did not try to reassure her once more. Instead she just felt her eyes on her, watching.

"I love you."

"I love you too Minerva, we are great friends like I said earlier," Albus replied, his confusion evident.

Minerva's head had shot up as she heard his response. When she heard him say friends though she felt tears well up, she hadn't thought it would be so complicated or heart wrenching.

"No Albus," Minerva whispered. "I'm _in_ love with you."

Albus sat back in his chair, eyes wide open in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting it clearly wasn't that.

Minerva spoke once more, before Albus could even think about saying something. "I'm sorry Albus. I made a promise to myself this year that I would tell you how I feel. This was for me. I never imagined you would ever return that love. I expect nothing."

Having said what she wanted to, Minerva stood and looked at Albus as she kept the tears at bay. As her eyes took in his aged face she immediately saw that he still looked stunned, with good reason. "Goodnight Albus, it would be best if you did not mention this again." Minerva then turned and left his office.

Once she was at the entrance to his office she felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. Her shoulders began to shake with sobs as she sank down against the cold, stone wall, she felt so alone.

As her tears started to slow she heard footsteps coming up the dark corridor. She quickly stood and began to frantically wipe all traces of tears from her face.

She had barely composed herself when she heard, "Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh, Hermione, it's you," Minerva replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I thought I heard crying but I must have been mistaken. Was I?"

Minerva shook her head, no, Hermione wasn't mistaken. Minerva knew form the tone in Hermione's voice that she knew about Minerva's tears and wanted an answer. Minerva saw no reason for her not to know.

"Are you almost finished with your rounds, Hermione?"

"I have five minutes left, enough to get to your study."

Minerva nodded and together they walked, not speaking, to her study on the first floor. Once inside Minerva gestured for Hermione to take a seat while she took one opposite her. She quickly conjured tea and offered Hermione a ginger newt before speaking.

"I had a . . . rough conversation with Professor Dumbledore," she started. Suddenly Hermione saw a flash of the stern, formidable Professor McGonagall. "I trust you won't repeat any of this."

"Of course not Professor, you have my word," Hermione assured her.

Minerva nodded before continuing. "I have had feelings for him for many years and, I decided that tonight would be the night that I told him. I never, ever expected him to return my feelings but the way he reacted when I told him! He just looked so stunned. I had to tell him but now . . . now I almost wish I hadn't. Its going to ruin our friendship!

Having told her side of the story, Minerva stared into her lap, hiding her tears. She was also embarrassed at being so open and emotional. Especially since she did it in front of a student, even if it was her apprentice.

She was jumped as she felt two small hands envelope hers. She looked up and found two chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry Professor. You deserve to be happy with the one you love," Hermione told her, her sincerity obvious.

As Minerva was about to thank Hermione there was a knock at the door. Minerva felt the blood drain form her face, it would be Albus.

"Minerva, it's me, Albus. I need to talk to you, please," Albus called through the door. Confirming Minerva's fears.

Minerva stood and motioned for Hermione to do the same. She then moved to the door and opened it, motioning for Albus to come in. When he saw Hermione there was a small look of surprise on his face. However she left before he could comment, squeezing Minerva's hand as she left.

Once the door was shut Minerva sat and stared at the floor, feeling very much like an embarrassed school girl. Albus continued to stand and when Minerva did not speak he moved until he stood in front of her, towering over her.

"Minerva, I am the one who should apologise. I am also the one who should have told you years ago that I love you."

Minerva looked up, amazement, shock and fear in her eyes.

"I could hardly believe it when you confessed your feelings for me. But then you were gone before I had a chance to tell you of mine."

Albus tilted Minerva's chin upwards and whispered softly, lovingly, "I love you too."

Minerva could hardly believe what was happening. He loved her! She was so happy that tears of happiness began to slide down her cheeks, as if cleaning away the sadness of her last tears.

Seeing the smile that appeared on her face, and even though she was crying Albus leant down and caught her mouth in a gentle, loving kiss. Minerva responded quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his head close to hers, so he would never leave her.

**Yay, they are together and I particularly enjoyed writing it!!**

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

GaladrielC**: thanks for the kind review**

Ginger newts**: it is a reviewer's job to complain about cliffies. Now I know it is a writer's job to use them to make themselves feel powerful ;-)**

Tigger202564311**9: well ehres the update, I was going to be evil and leave it for a week but your review changed my mind**

Annette-Rose**: I know the cliffie was mean but it was oh so much fun!**

Smilingcow**: I'm so glad you love my writing!! I read your stories and enjoy them as well. Btw what's a mindset?**

Maiden-of-hope**: thanks for your review!**

Palanfaniel**: please tell me I spelt that right. As for the pops, glad you loved them cause you certainly made me laugh with your review, I actually meant to replace them with the lines but totally forgot, they may surface again though :-)**

**Also happy Halloween to you Americans, I'm going to my first ever Halloween party next weekend and I'm dressing up as Hermione!! **

**I have the greatest costume and I can hardly wait!!**


	5. Life and the Morning After

**Disclaimer: yeah its mine, and I've got Alan Rickman tied to my bed naked at this very moment . . . mmm naked Alan Rickman**

**Chapter 5 - Life and the Morning After**

Minerva woke the next morning feeling warm, a smile still on her face. She felt two arms circled around her waist so she gently rolled onto her side. She turned her face, only to look into the peaceful face of Albus.

Minerva's smile grew bigger as she remembered what had occurred the night before. She and Albus had eventually moved to her rooms and had cuddled together on the couch and talked. Minerva did not remember what had happened next but assumed that she had fallen asleep and Albus had put her to bed, still in her robe. He himself must have been tired and just crept in beside her, too tired to go back to his own chambers.

Seeing that she still had a good hour before she had to wake Minerva laid her head down on Albus' shoulder before closing her eyes and quickly drifting into sleep.

The next time Minerva began to wake it was because of the warm lips, gently pressing against her forehead. Minerva sighed as she opened her eyes; the small kiss had caused feelings of love and amazement to well up inside of her.

Minerva whispered, "Good morning." Before sitting up and stretching, very much like a cat.

Albus quietly chuckled as he watched her, only stopping when Minerva stopped moving and stared at him. "I am sorry Minerva but you are so like your animagus form that it is uncanny."

"Oh Albus really," Minerva said.

He just started chuckling again as he began to climb out of her bed. "My dear, I must go back to my chambers to change my robes. It would not be a good idea for the Headmaster to show up at breakfast in the same robes he wore the day before."

Minerva blushed slightly at what Albus had suggested the students would believe had occurred. It was only when her eyes settled on her clock that she realised how late it was. "You had better hurry Albus. I do believe we have overslept."

Minerva stood and immediately headed towards her cupboard, rifling through her clothes, searching for a robe to wear. She let out a gasp of surprise as she felt arms encircle her waist, stopping her for a moment as he turned her around and gave her a soft kiss.

Minerva slid her arms up his arms and around his neck as she sighed. The feel of his lips on hers was amazing. Minerva could not help but be saddened at having missed out on years full of kisses just like this one.

As her train of thought continued Minerva again realized the time and pulled back sharply. "Albus! You must get dressed. No more kissing."

Albus' face seemed to fall as Minerva declared there would be no more kisses. Minerva noticed almost immediately and added in a low, sultry tone, "Not now anyway," before pushing him towards the door.

Albus smiled at her words, his eyes twinkling as he complied with her wishes. He left, but not before giving her a kiss in her hand, leaving her with a look of content on her face.

**Pop**

Albus was knocking at Minerva's door just as she finished brushing her hair. She smiled, opened the door and gave him a quick kiss before slipping her arm through his and leading him to the Great Hall before he attempted to distract her. As they reached the steps leading to the Entrance Hall Minerva stopped and turned to Albus.

"Can we please keep this to ourselves for awhile Albus? I don't want to be scrutinised yet."

"Of course Minerva, whatever you wish," Albus agreed.

Minerva smiled at him, glad he had agreed without asking questions. They unlinked their arms and walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. They continued up to the Head table but failed to notice the looks they received from both the students and staff.

As soon as they walked into the Hall students looked up and the staff shared confused looks. An aura seemed to surround them, one of power, happiness and love.

Rolonda Hooch didn't have to talk to Minerva to know that everything was all right. In fact Minerva looked better then she had in years.

The couple were truly oblivious to the looks they were receiving. They had just sat down at the Head table and Albus had started the meal however before Minerva began to eat she looked for the bushy haired Gryffindor. Seeing her, she nodded a smile on her face.

**Pop**

During Minerva's classes the students could tell she had changed. She still had the aura surrounding her but it was less powerful but still obvious. More obvious though was the lack of point deductions and increase of homework for those who caused problems. Others were given small reprimands but not a single detention was handed out.

The piece de resistance however was that night after dinner. Minerva was in her office correcting essays as she waited for Hermione to arrive for her first animagi lesson. However what Minerva did not realise was she was humming, quite happily.

It was this cosy scene that Hermione came upon. She was reluctant to disturb the woman but was anxious to start her lessons. Before she could let Minerva know of her presence she was looking up and motioning for Hermione to come in.

Hermione entered the room, smiling. "I see you and Professor Dumbledore worked things out, Professor."

"Yes we did, thank you Hermione for listening to me last night," Minerva said, smiling thankfully.

"You're welcome Professor. I'm ready to start as soon as you are."

"Give me a few minutes to finish this essay and then we'll start," Minerva replied.

Hermione nodded as Minerva's concentration turned to the essay in front of her. She then began to move around the room, glancing at the paintings that adorned the walls. As her eyes roamed the walls they fell upon a framed poem.

_Don't hold back your tears, let them fall __  
__Don't be afraid, fear is living after all __  
__Remember to say 'I love you', at any given chance __  
__Don't sit and watch the others, don't be afraid to dance __  
__Don't ever say goodbye, just say I'll see you soon __  
__Listen to the rainfall, and look up at the moon __  
__Don't let your friends become your enemies, you may never get them back __  
__Think of what you have, and not of what you lack __  
__Don't worry about tomorrow, or regret what's in the past __  
__Remember life's about quality, not how long it will last __  
__And life may end tomorrow, or next week, month or year __  
__But try to make an impact, in the time that you are here __  
__Enjoy the life you have, each opportunity each chance __  
__For life may end tomorrow, so enjoy every slow dance_

Hermione felt Minerva's hand on her shoulder, surprising her for she had not heard Minerva stand.

"My friend, who is a healer, gave that to me a few months ago, right after Voldemort was defeated, he advised me to follow it. So I have, I'm going to enjoy my life, I'm going to experience all the things I never thought I would."

"That explains why you have changed so much already this year," Hermione realised.

"Yes, but now is not the time to talk about that. Let's talk about how you will transform to become an animagi," Minerva said, taking control for the rest of the evening.

_To be continued_

**Okay, the end of the chapter for now**

**It got posted today for many reasons, 1 I won money for Melbourne Cup so go me and 2 I am sick so I have had time for all the typing**

**By the way, check out this story I read, it is hilarious, the id number is 2082169**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, rogueinkerSmilingcowtigger2025643119Always Hopeful and ginger newts**

**Also this is not the end of the story; there have been some minor hints in this chapter about what will be happening in future chapters. Also I know the ending of this story but I am still working out how to get there.**

**IMPORTANT: Any suggestion for Christmas presents for the couple would be greatly appreciated because apart from a few things I am at a complete loss**


	6. Christamas Couple

**A/N: 3 weeks left of school for me!!**

**Disclaimer: yes its mine, and I went to a Halloween party last night, wait a minute I did . . . okay so it's NOT mine**

**Chapter 6 - Christmas Couple**

The past two months had been heaven for Minerva. She and Albus had spent many evenings together as well as all day on weekends. They had had picnics on the grounds and gone for drinks in the Three Broomsticks. They had also shared hugs and many kisses. They had also continued their weekly chess game; though distracting their opponent became a lot easier.

Minerva's life was everything she had ever dreamed off. She was happy; she had a loving partner, great friends and a willing student to pass her knowledge onto. In fact Hermione had progressed extremely well under Minerva. She knew her chosen animal, a fox, and was well on her way to be able to transform into the animal.

One of the few problems Minerva saw on the horizon was what to get Albus for Christmas. He was really the hardest person to buy for. He was so eccentric and unusual, he also had many things. This was why when the Christmas break started she organized for them to spend a day apart so that she would be able to go shopping and find something for him. It would most likely take all day if she wanted something original.

So on the Monday, the week before Christmas she left Hogwarts, despite much pleading from Albus to stay, and apparated to Diagon Alley. It took Minerva mere moments to regret her decision to shop; the Alleyway was crowded with people, all who had left their Christmas shopping until late.

Minerva stayed in the alcove just by the Leaky Cauldron entrance, deciding where to go so as to avoid getting caught up in the crowd. She decided to start in Flourish and Blotts, Albus hated getting books every year but they were normally of the more serious nature, all she had to do was get him something light hearted.

Having decided her first stop Minerva broke into the crowd and forced her way through them to the book shop. As soon as she was through the doors she bumped into an older woman, the line stretched all the way through the store, through all the different rows. Minerva groaned but didn't leave, she needed a present.

She started to browse through the sections closest to the door, Astronomy, Quidditch, Transfiguration and History. Knowing he would not enjoy anything in those sections she quickly moved on, skipping the Divination section.

After browsing for a few more minutes Minerva found herself in a section of the store she had never been before. She was surrounded by high bookshelves filled with books any eccentric or unconventional person would love. There were ones on candy, mythological animals with proof they were alive, the secret lives of many famous witches and wizards as well as self help books like 'How to Make that Kettle fall in love with You!'.

Minerva found herself laughing, almost hysterically, at some of the books. They were insane however that just meant they were perfect for Albus. Minerva searched through them, looking for the perfect one. It took minutes for her to find a book about candy; it was about all the different types and even included some recipes. Albus would love it.

Minerva found a few other books for her colleagues and friends before waiting for some time in the line to pay for them. After leaving Minerva was unsure of what else to buy him so she began to buy presents for the teaching staff. As she was in a shop for magical plants Minerva had a brain wave, socks.

Minerva remembered Albus once saying something about never getting socks and them being the one thing he wanted. So Minerva quickly bought Pomona Sprout's present, a small cacti, and headed for Queen Street. All along the street way were clothing shops of every kind.

Minerva wandered down until she came to one that specialized in hosiery. There were stockings of every shape, pattern and style. However one wall was dedicated top unusual socks. There was even a pair with Harry Potter's face all over them.

However Minerva found a pair of socks that were absolutely perfect for Albus. They were toe socks and knee high in length, the pattern was of tabby cats. One sat licking its paw, another curled up into a ball while a different played with a ball of yarn, pouncing on it. Minerva thought them quite cute and knew that Albus would love them as he had always joked about her animagi form.

Minerva paid for them and left the store; she stood outside and sighed in the knowledge that she had finished her Christmas shopping. Minerva's eyes were quickly attracted to the other side of the street though. In the store front window there was a gorgeous lingerie set. She gasped; they were a gorgeous emerald green and obviously made from silk. Minerva entered the store and found the set; she quickly tried it on and found it suited her wonderfully. It emphasized her curves and clung in all the right places. It was destined to be hers so Minerva bought it, hoping that she would be able to wear it with Albus one day.

Her shopping done Minerva made a quick stop in Muggle London for lunch. After eating her roast beef sandwich Minerva made a quick stop at St Mungo's to visit a friend of hers. She then apparated back to Hogsmeade and quickly walked up to Hogwarts, artfully balancing her many packages.

By the time she was in her rooms Minerva was worn out so it was a wonderful surprise to find a warm meal on her table along with Albus. For the rest of the evening he helped Minerva to relax with a neck massage and a glass of wine.

Before long Minerva was sound asleep on her couch, curled into Albus. Albus gently lifted her and carried her into her bedroom. He transfigured her dress into a nightgown and tucked her in. With a kiss to her forehead he left, leaving her to have a good nights sleep.

_To be continued . . . _

**A/N: Thanks to the following people for reviewing tigger2025643119, LinZE and blackbird fly, I'm sorry but I don't know who wrote the poem although since my friend gave it to me I am assuming she did**

**Next chapter will be Christmas Day and also I've worked out there should be another 8 or so chapters**

**Happy days, cause mine has been miserable, rain and clouds bleh I need the sun**


	7. Christmas Day

**I GOT A JOB!! Well 2 actually but I'm only going to work at Donut King**

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter so parts sound a little funny, on the other hand it's really long**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7 - Christmas Day**

Minerva woke with the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and reached for her wand only to be stopped mid-movement by a kiss.

She knew it was Albus so she let herself sink into the kiss and him. All too soon he moved away from her, an excited look on his face.

"Can we go open our presents now?" he asked sincerely, his eagerness evident.

Minerva just laughed and began to climb out of bed, shrugging on a warm dressing gown. Seeing she was already Albus almost ran out to her sitting room where he had brought his own presents.

As Minerva followed him she chuckled, his eagerness and childlike excitement was an endearing quality. The most endearing thing was however the cup of tea he had waiting for her in the sitting room, along with the plate of toast. Minerva smiled her thanks as Albus eagerly looked over his gifts, many were, as always, in the shape of books but then there were one or two others that had a distinctly odd shape about them.

"Well, when are you going to start opening them Albus?" Minerva teasingly asked.

Albus' smile seemed to grow as he picked up present and found it to be from Filius Flitwick. The shape made it obvious that it was a book and when Albus opened it he found it was the latest copy of Hogwarts: A History. Except that when Albus opened it he found it was hollow, although there was a note:

_Dear Albus,_

_I trust you will find a fine use for this hollow book. No doubt an ideal place to hide many of your sweets and candies._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Filius_

Albus chuckled as he read the note aloud to Minerva, it was a perfect gift. Minerva smiled, no doubt Filius was right, and it would be a good place for Albus' candy.

The next few presents Albus opened were books and rather studious ones at that. Albus quickly passed over them and opened more presents until there were only two left for him.

With them was a card, from Minerva. It read:

_My Dearest Albus,_

_Men are like the stars; so many to pick from but only one can make your dreams come true._

_Albus you are my one and only man so for Christmas I give you my love as well asthese two gifts._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love always,_

_Your Minerva_

Albus stood and moved to give Minerva a gentle kiss, letting all of his own love for her flow through his lips to hers, and on to her heart.

"I too Minerva, I too."

He then sat down on the couch by Minerva and summoned the presents to him.

"Now which to open first? Maybe this lumpy one or the rectangular one?"

"The lumpy one Albus," Minerva smile. "I hope you like it."

Albus smiled at her before he began to open her present, as he gently peeled away the paper a pair of emerald green socks was revealed to him. However it was the little tabby cats on them that made Albus laugh, particularly the little kitten pouncing on the yarn.

"Oh Minerva they are perfect! I love them. You are also the first person to get me socks in years!" Albus said delightedly.

"Well I'm glad you like them," Minerva laughed. "Why don't you open the rectangular one now?"

Albus began to gently rip away at the paper on this present as well. He found it to be a book but when he read the title he leaned over and gave Minerva quite a passionate kiss. After parting Minerva had a smile on her face.

"I knew you would like ti. It even has recipes which I thought we could try together."

Albus had been flipping through the book in great excitement but when Minerva was finished talking he replied, "I love it Minerva. We'll even be able to make one or two of the recipes before the holidays are over!"

Minerva smiled at his eagerness however his attention soon turned to her to her. "Minerva it is your turn to open your presents."

Minerva smiled and wasted no time in opening presents from her close friends. She received many books since she was a difficult person to buy for. Soon though she was left with two presents, both from Albus. She picked up the card to read first.

_Dear Minerva,_

_There is a lady sweet and kind,  
Was never a face so pleased my mind;  
I did but see her passing by,  
And yet, I'll love her till I die. _

_Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,  
Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,   
Beguiles my heart, I know not why,  
And yet, I'll love her till I die._

_Cupid is winged and he doth range,  
Her country, so, my love doth change:   
But change she earth, or change she sky,  
Yet, I will love her till I die._

_I will always love you Minerva, no matter what. Merry Christmas!_

_Love Albus_

The first was a small rectangular box. Albus picked it up and gave it to her to open. Minerva gently took off the red ribbon before removing the gold paper. Inside she found a plain black box which she opened, once she saw what was inside she gasped in surprise.

Inside were three pink, glass roses, one just a bud, another a half bloomed rose while one was a full rose. They were obviously magical, not charmed though, most likely from one of Holland's magical flower fields. Still stunned by their beauty Minerva gently reached out a finger and stroked one of the roses. She was taken aback when she heard a soft tinkling of music. It stopped as soon as she pulled away. Minerva gently touched the flower again and heard the beautiful, classical music once more.

Minerva gently set the box of roses down on the table and said, "Albus, they are quite simply beautiful. Thank you." Minerva leaned over and kissed him.

"It was my pleasure Minerva," Albus said softly, smiling. "Now open your other one."

Minerva reached down and picked up the last present from the ground. It was simply wrapped so Minerva was able to open it quickly.

Inside she found another black box and opened the lid. She stared in amazement before lifting out the delicate chain. It was a gold necklace, one Minerva recognised, it had three small rubies set in three gold tear drops.

"How did you-" she began to ask.

"I got Fawkes to take it from your rooms. I knew it was your grandmother's and that you did not like the arrangement of the stones, nor the size. So I took it to a jewellery shop and had it rearranged this way. Do you like it?" Albus watched her face, waiting to see her reaction.

"Albus it is exquisite, you are amazing. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Minerva turned her attention back to the necklace, "Will you please clip it on for me?"

Albus stood up and took the necklace in his hand. He tenderly moved Minerva's hair out of the way before clipping the necklace in place. Before moving her hair back he softly kissed her neck.

When he moved away Minerva immediately missed his touch however she was pleased when he sat back down beside her, pulling her into his arms. He lovingly kissed the top of her head before speaking. "We should start to get ready for Christmas dinner, it will soon be ready."

Minerva extricated herself form his arms. "Well we should start getting ready then."

Albus nodded and quickly kissed her cheek before standing. He quickly shrunk his many gifts before leaving via her fireplace.

Minerva stood a smile on her face as she began to dress.

**POP**

A half hour later many of the Professors and a few students were seated in the Great Hall. There was great food and everyone was relatively happy, even the few Slytherins who had not had a very good Christmas to that point. Despite this however Minerva found herself picking at the wonderful dinner.

The roast did not really appeal to her; actually it was the thought of eating anything at all that didn't appeal to her. Albus soon noticed her lack of eating and how she was just moving the food around on her plate.

"Are you feeling well my dear?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine Albus, really. For some reason I just don't feel like eating," Minerva replied honestly.

Albus watched her, his worry etched on his face. "Would you like to see Poppy?"

Minerva seemed to stiffen or a moment, "No Albus, really, I'm sure it will pass."

"If you're sure..."

"I am, now eat Albus. Just because I'm not doesn't mean you don't have too."

Albus smiled at her; however he was still worried about her lack of appetite. Dinner continued and many people left happy but too full and complaining of a stomach ache. Minerva and Albus went back to her rooms to spend the rest of the evening together.

They spent their evening together cuddling, kissing and quietly talking. However as seven o'clock approached Minerva began to become tired, so Albus left her to her sleep.

As he himself prepared for an early night he found himself once again worrying about her lack of appetite and her tiredness. It could just be the holidays and all of the things they had been doing but he was still worried.

**The quote in Minerva's card is by Lindy Strahan and poem is by Thomas Ford**

**Thanks to ginger newts Maiden-of-hope Lady Silver tigger2025643119Always Hopefuland Quill of Minerva**

**Sorry but the lingerie won't play any part for another few chapters.**

**I'm not to sure how great this chapter was cause Albus is so hard to get presents for. Anyway review!**


	8. School and a Date

**Disclaimer: it's not mine**

**Chapter 8 - School and a Date **

The holidays were soon over and Albus' worries about Minerva were forgotten. They had attempted to cook the Caramellicious Fudge recipe but once Minerva smelt the acrid, burnt smell she refused to teach him any longer, despite much cajoling on his part.

Minerva had enjoyed her holidays immensely but was relieved to be teaching again. A week after classes had recommenced Minerva had an evening lesson with Hermione. There were a few things Minerva wished to speak to Hermione about before the lesson so when she arrived Minerva offered her a seat.

"Hermione what is it you plan to do next year, after school?" Minerva asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute before replying. "I know I said I'd like to be an auror but now I think I'd prefer to work in research and maybe eventually teach. I've had enough of fighting."

Minerva nodded in agreement, looking deep in thought. "Would you like to work here at Hogwarts?"

"I would love too! However I know how hard it is to get a job here. Most teachers never leave."

Minerva nodded and after a moment of silence started the evening's lesson.

**POP**

Towards the end of January Minerva found herself late for an evening with Albus. They were to go out for the evening even though they had both eaten earlier in the Great Hall. Knowing she was late Minerva had quickly dressed in a light robe but thick cloak before rushing to the Entrance Hall. There she found Albus who had with him a picnic basket and rug.

Minerva stopped walking. "Isn't it a little cold for a picnic, Albus?"

Albus' deep laughter filled the Hall as he replied. "That's why I have a portkey Minerva." He held up the picnic basket.

Minerva's mouth opened in understanding as she moved to take his arm. "Where are we going?"

"That my dear is a secret," Albus replied before Minerva felt the familiar pull of the portkey.

Minerva had closed her eyes as she traveled, knowing she was going quite a distance because of the time being taken to travel there. When she felt ground underneath her feet again the first thing she heard was laughter. She snapped her eyes open and looked around in amazement.

Albus had taken her to a beautiful long growth forest. Everywhere she looked was green and it had an enchanting quality about it. As Minerva turned around her eyes lit upon a bird high in the trees. It appeared to be laughing which caused realization to hit Minerva.

"We're in Australia, aren't we Albus? That's a kookaburra!"

"Yes Minerva, you always were very quick. We're in Tasmania to be precise. I thought it might be nice to have a picnic lunch and to walk on the beach."

"Where is the beach though?" Minerva questioned.

"I'll show you," he replied as he began to take her cloak off. "We'll leave our things here. You only need a light robe and your shoes."

Once they were ready to leave they began to walk east, not talking, hands joined. Minerva could soon hear gentle crashing of the waves before they slid in to the beach. Before she knew it she could see the ocean in front of her.

"Oh Albus it's beautiful. Can we bathe?"

As an answer Albus began to remove his shoes, Minerva quickly followed. Before too long they were knee deep, robes held high and splashing each other like children.

The water was clear and cool and caused Minerva to scream each time she got splashed. And each time it splashed up it would sparkle in the bright sunshine.

Quite some time later they found themselves walking aimlessly along the golden sand, carrying their shoes, arm in arm. Albus saw a large rock and led Minerva to it, seating her on it before dropping his shoes and looking extremely anxious. He began to speak.

"Minerva I wanted this day to be really special for you. I wanted it to be something you will always cherish."

Realization had begun to dawn on Minerva, he was going to propose. She felt so many different emotions welling up inside of her. Love, hope, happiness, regret, sadness and even a little anger.

"Minerva, I love you with all my heart," Albus knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Minerva sat, absolutely speechless however she did manage to choke out a yes.

Hearing her positive response Albus jumped up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her all over her face, kissing away her tears as they ran down her face.

Albus released Minerva, his happiness evident as he began to search his robes. After much fumbling he pulled out a small jewellery box and opened it to retrieve the ring.

Minerva held out her left hand, it was shaking. She watched in amazement as he slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger. Once on she moved forward and held Albus' head between her hands, pulling him down for a tender kiss.

**POP**

An hour later found the couple back in the forest. Minerva was sitting against Albus as they ate sandwiches. Happiness radiated off them.

The sandwiches were quickly gone as the two were famished however there was always dessert. Albus opened the dessert container to reveal a French Vanilla Cheesecake.

Albus watched Minerva's face as a look of want appeared, he chuckled quietly, it was her favourite dessert. He carefully cut a piece fro her and gave it to her before getting his own piece. It was absolutely delicious and Minerva's eyes seemed to glaze over as she ate it.

They soon finished dessert as well and they lay back together, enjoying one another's quiet company. However Minerva's thoughts soon turned to their engagement. It was all she had ever wanted but she was angry at herself, out of all her reasons for never telling him she loved him, none were worthwhile. Was their relationship really going to be worthwhile now?

Yes. It would be worthwhile, it had to be I there was to be anything good after Voldemort. And even if there were obstacles in their path as long as their love for another held strong they would both be all right.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. I am so happy!!!!! School is finished for me for the next 2 months. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving, I know its sometimes soon**

**Thanks to Always Hopeful, Karlynne, ginger newts and Quill of Minerva for reviewing.**

**This chapter turned out a little differently to what I planned but meh. Also I am thinking of doing a companion piece which involves Minerva and Albus cooking so watch out for that.**

**I have never been to Tasmania; I am totally a Queensland girl so anything about it is pretty much made up or a guess.**


	9. A Nauseous Quidditch Game

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 9 - A Nauseous Quidditch Game  
**

Albus and Minerva had talked long into the evening but due to the time change this meant they had actually not slept for almost twenty-four hours. They were lucky it was actually a Saturday and there was only a Quidditch match on which wasn't starting until eleven. So after attending breakfast both retired to their rooms and slept until it was time to get up for the match.

When Minerva got up however she found that when she moved she felt the urge to be sick. She barely made it to the bathroom before the contents of her stomach came up. For the next ten minutes Minerva knelt in front of the toilet bowl before she was finally able to stand up, leaning heavily against the wall.

She staggered over to the basin and gripped it tightly as she stared into the mirror. Minerva sighed as she looked at her reflection. It was hard to believe that she could look so sick when she had only been throwing up. She was so pale it was as if any colour that had been her face was now gone, even her normally emerald green eyes somehow seemed lighter and unhealthy.

Minerva washed her face before staggering out to her bedroom and finding her wand. She quickly cast a glamour charm over herself which gave her cheeks a little more color. However the real problem was a sickness for her cure, luckily Minerva had a few vials of health potion in her bedside table.

After downing one and feeling some relief Minerva began to dress for the Quidditch match. As she was winding her Gryffindor scarf around her neck there was a knock on her door which could be none other then Albus. Minerva quickly finished and tucked another vial of the potion into her pocket before leaving.

She smiled at Albus as she left her room and quickly took his arm saying, "We'll be late."

He nodded and they hastily walked down to the pitch. The game was ready to begin so they took their seats just before Rolonda Hooch called for the customary handshake. It was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw so there was no real animosity between the two teams. Within minutes the game had started and the quaffle was flying through the air between players.

Through the cheers as goals were scored could be heard the voice of one Colin Creevey. With much enthusiasm he had taken over Lee Jordan's old job of commentating. There was no doubt in Minerva's mind that he would be exactly the same as Lee, and he had proved this, but no one else wanted the job as eagerly nor did they know all the moves.

This was why Minerva committed herself to once again spending her time trying to drag the megaphone away from him when he went off topic, was prejudiced or when he used profane language. However during today's match Minerva could not bring herself to do so. Her body refused to move that quickly and there was not all that much damage being done, at least he did not swear as much as Lee had. So Minerva did her best trying to ignore the cries of 'Go Ginny! Look at my beautiful girlfriend folks, isn't she just the absolute best Quidditch player you have ever seen?'

This however attracted much attention as no one could hear Minerva's voice in the background yelling for him to concentrate on the game. Albus was also glancing at his now fiancé throughout the game, curious and a little worried by her lack of movement and cheering not to mention her lack of rebuking Colin.

Albus knew however that he should wait to voice his concerns; Minerva was not the type to share any personal feelings or shortcomings in public, particularly with the students nearby. He did however think. His thoughts whirled around Minerva's behavior from the beginning of the year.

When he arrived at her rooms each morning to pick her up she had slowly taken longer to get ready, maybe she was sleeping in. However she seemed to tire easily and yet always went to bed reasonably early. So if she went to bed early why would she sleep in?

And now here she was, so obviously sick. Perhaps he should get her to see Poppy? No, she would not appreciate that in the slightest, if anything it would only serve to make her angry and defensive. It would probably be best to just pretend it is a 24-hour sickness, Minerva would not object to that surely.

As Albus' thoughts drew to a close so did the Quidditch game, there was a loud and raucous cheer as Harry Potter claimed the snitch just before the Ravenclaw seeker did. Happy with the results Albus stood and held his hand out for Minerva to take. He helped her stand and leaned forward slightly so as to whisper in her ear.

"Let's get you to bed my dear. I believe you need your rest, you appear sick."

Minerva was really too exhausted, both from the night before and her sickness to protest so she just nodded and they together walked to her rooms. Albus talked the whole way about mundane topics but as they neared her rooms he quickly turned the topic to their engagement.

"Minerva would you be welcome to announcing our engagement Monday morning? I know I would like to share this with the students but if you do not wish it to be so that I won't." Albus anxiously waited for an answer, he really did hope she would agree.

Minerva thought for a moment before saying yes, there was no need t hide anything from he students and Minerva wanted everyone to know her as Mrs. Dumbledore. She did not wish to hide her love.

Albus smiled and after leading her into her rooms he lovingly kissed her soft lips before leaving her for the night. Hoping she would indeed be better by the next morning.

**A/N: Okay so a little bit of a change in this chapter. No doubt many of you have realized where this is heading but I am not going to give you any specific details. **

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**Always Hopeful, Quill of Minerva, Maiden-of-hope, tigger2025643119, Tabby Bee and Palanfanaiel** (I hope you enjoyed your holiday in Queensland, Lord knows we've been having some pretty funny weather down here in Brisbane)

**Please review!**


	10. Poppy and an Announcement

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 10 – Poppy and an Announcement**

Albus hummed a tune as he made his way to Minerva's rooms on the Sunday morning. He hoped she would be willing to spend the morning with him for a Sunday brunch. However when he arrived at her rooms she was not there. His next stop was the Great Hall but when she was not there either he thought of her office.

He walked into her office to find her asleep in her chair. He smiled at the sweet scene before him, she was curled up, just like a cat. He gently shook her, trying to wake her but all he received in return was movement, she remained asleep. Noting this he instead pulled her into his arms and carried her back to her rooms, she must be dreadfully tired he thought to just fall asleep in her office, especially in the morning.

Once back in her rooms Albus gently placed her into her bed and pulled the warm covers up and over her. He then left but returned within the hour with two breakfast trays. He attempted to wake her again, this time succeeding. Hr eyes fluttered open and she stretched, a yawn obvious.

"Albus?" she asked in surprise and confusion. "What time is it?"

"The time, my dear, is 9 o'clock Sunday morning. I found you asleep in your office and assumed you were yet to eat breakfast, am I right?"

"Yes you're right, I haven't eaten yet. What did you bring me?"

"For you Minerva we have muesli with strawberries and blueberries. I however have bacon and eggs."

As he spoke Albus placed Minerva's tray over her lap before sitting beside her with his tray. They then ate in silence, enjoying the good food. Once finished Albus placed the trays together and banished them to the kitchens but he would not let Minerva get out of bed.

"You need your rest my dear. I found you asleep in your office even though you must have been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. You were also sick my dear and since we ate the same things at our picnic you could not have had food poisoning. I also find it doubtful that you had 24-hour flu. Finding you asleep this morning has forced me to ask you to see Poppy."

"Albus really, I don't need to see Poppy. I am fine, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me, yes I have been tired and I was sick yesterday but it is winter and you have seen the number of students who have been in to see Poppy with colds and the flu. Is it not reasonable that I was also overcome with a short sickness?"

"Minerva it is reasonable but with your tiredness it does not seem as reasonable. You have been sleeping for longer each night since the new school year. It wasn't obvious at first but now you got o sleep early in the evening and wake up later each day. Minerva, I'm worried about you."

"Albus I truly am fine. Yes I need more sleep but that is nothing to see Poppy over. Now if I was sick for days and fainting then it would be a different story altogether. Now, what are we going to do today?"

Albus' still had a look of worry on his face but Minerva quickly directed his attention to other matters, knowing she would have to tell him soon.

**POP**

Monday morning. Today was the day that they would tell the students of their engagement. Minerva knew that many of them would be happy for them but no doubt many parents would speculate on their marriage, assuming they had been together for years because of the living situation.

Knowing that that students would be watching her all day, more so then usual, Minerva brushed her hair until it shone and wore a lovely robe of emerald green, very different to the robes she used to wear.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, checking herself one last time before the knock at her door came. She quickly made her way into the hallway and quickly kissed Albus. Words were not needed so they did not speak as they made their way to the Great Hall. Once inside and they were sitting they waited for the Hall to quieten as the students waited for their meal. As the noise level lessened Albus stood, attracting their attention.

"Good morning children. Today I have a proud announcement to make. I wish to tell you that I am to be married."

Many students looked at each other in confusion however some were bright enough to deduce that his bride would be none other then their Deputy Headmistress.

"I am to marry your Professor McGonagall." As he said her name Minerva felt his hand on her elbow, asking her to stand beside him. She did so proudly, her head held high and a smile on her face as the students and a few of the teachers began to clap.

Minerva felt a blush grace her cheeks; she had not thought that being congratulated on an engagement would feel so nice. But Minerva knew that it wasn't so much the congratulations as the man she was marrying. Despite many obstacles she knew they would be happy, if not for very long.

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N: No offence people but it would seem I have overestimated your ability to pick up on my hints. I want to remind you that yes Minerva has brought lingerie but she is yet to use it. They have slept together once but that's just what it was, sleeping. There will be no pregnancy at all in this story. So far I believe only about three of you to have a clue where this is heading, let's hope some of the next chapters will clue the rest of you in. **

**Oh and to Maiden-of-hope, I don't believe Minerva is too old to be pregnant. Witches and Wizards live to be almost 200 years old so it is safe to assume that a Witch's menstrual cycle would continue for a longer period of time.**

**Thanks to LinZE, blackbird fly, Quill of Minerva, ginger newts, tigger2025643119, ProfessorMelissaMcGonagall, Tabby Bee, Always Hopeful and Maiden-of-hope for reviewing.**


	11. A Hospital Confession

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 11 – A Hospital Confession**

Minerva felt time passing incredibly quickly once the wizarding world had been notified about her engagement. There were wedding plans to make and essays to mark. Minerva found herself becoming more and more easily tired and knew she should cut back on her work load but everything had to get done and she did not want to shirk her duties.

This was why during one of her classes, seventh years in fact, she felt extremely tired and so set them a revision lesson. Instead of moving around the room and checking on their progress or to answer question she sat at her desk. She spent the time marking her third years' essays.

The end of the lesson seemed a long time coming but when it did she could hardly wait to get to her quarters for a quick rest. Before she could though she had to arrange an extra lesson with Hermione. As they were deciding on a day however Minerva began to feel her mind spin, all thoughts seem to leave her mind as she felt her stomach shift, as if flipping itself over repeatedly. The last thing she heard was Hermione saying her name in surprise.

**POP**

Minerva felt herself wakening, fighting the weakness in her body as she struggled to sit up. She heard Albus' concerned voice telling her to lie still so she contented herself with opening her eyes only to find the cerulean blue ones staring back at hers, without their normal twinkle.

"Albus what happened?" Minerva asked her voice hoarse.

"Hermione said the two of you were talking when you just fainted dead away. She conjured you a stretcher and brought you here to the infirmary. Poppy took one look at you and decided you were just exhausted which I must agree with. Minerva oyu have been working yourself too hard. I know the wedding is important to you and very soon and that you take your work very seriously but nothing is more important then your health. Promise me you won't work yourself too hard anymore."

"I promise Albus," Minerva replied but not all of her will was in the promise, a fact Albus noticed.

"Minerva, is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

Hearing his worried tone Minerva tried to laugh it off saying, "Nothing Albus. I just felt like I was promising my life away. But that's not for another three weeks yet."

Albus smiled slightly at her attempt at humour before tucking her in and telling Minerva of Poppy's orders for her.

"You are to stay in the infirmary for a week and I will teach your classes. You are only allowed to do 2 hours of work a day and you are to eat healthy foods only, which really isn't a problem."

Minerva sighed, it would be pure torture with nothing to do all day long and for a whole week too. However she had more important things on her mind. When was she going to tell Albus? It had to be soon.

**POP**

The week passed slowly and agonizingly for Minerva. Many of the staff came to see her when they could as did Hermione and a few of her other more dedicated students. But it was the early afternoons Minerva loved because that was when Albus came and they would talk for hours and plan their wedding. However Minerva knew that she would soon have to tell him so on her second last day in the Hospital Wing instead of making plans with him she took his hand and gestured for him to sit in the bed next to her.

"Albus there is something I need to tell you."

Albus looked at her, his puzzlement obvious. "What is it Minerva?"

Minerva took a deep breathe and began to speak. "Ever since summer there has been a change in me. I know you have noticed everyone has. I have changed the way I look, the way I act and how I relate to the students. There was a reason for this. When you asked me why I told you it was time I rejoiced and lived. Well there was a reason for that reason. I don't want to be remembered as the strict Transfiguration Professor who always gave the most homework-"

Here Albus broke in and said, "Minerva that title has belonged to Severus for the past decade and a half."

Minerva just nodded but did not laugh. Not really knowing how to explain Minerva decided a direct approach was best.

"Albus I'm dying."

Albus just stared at Minerva, shocked. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Knowing she had to calm him she began to speak.

"I have Infensus Morturio. As you might know this is an extremely old disease and there has not been a case in the last two centuries. It is a simple disease because it basically involves the body becoming tired. This eventually leads to some sickness. The body is left extremely weak and death is soon forthcoming."

Albus found his voice and added one more sentence. "There is no cure."

Minerva nodded; tears had begun to run down her cheeks at the simplicity of a statement which had such a devastating effect. Albus was as still as when she first told him so Minerva pulled him towards her, enfolding him in a hug which was the catalyst for his own tears.

**A/N: Okay so now everyone knows exactly what is going to happen. **

**Minerva is sick, there is no cure. **

**I know many of you wish there was a miracle cure but there's not going to be.**

**Thanks to Lena, LinZE, ginger newts, TheEmeraldRose and Quill of Minerva for reviewing.**


	12. Questions and a Confession

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 12 – Questions and a Confession**

Albus spent most of the day with Minerva since it was Saturday. They did not talk until the afternoon, preferring to just spend time in each other's company. When they did talk there were many questions Albus wanted answered, some much, much harder then others. Albus was the first to break their silence.

"When did you find out?"

Minerva thought for a moment, "During those check ups all the teachers have during the summer. My healer assumes the disease began not long after my previous check up. It was pretty far along then, he said that it had spread throughout my body and that was really the first stage. He said that I should expect drowsiness soon and I did. He then took me through the rest of the stages. Now I'm at stage 4 since I fainted yesterday. There's only one left, before . . ."

Albus nodded and quickly asked another question. "Why didn't you tell me? Well, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"You know how when you have bad news there's really no good time to tell anyone but you try to find a good time anyway. I couldn't tell you when I first found out because you would only fawn over me and lighten my work load. I couldn't tell you when we firsts tarted dating because it was so new and I just wanted to savour it. Then you proposed and I didn't want to hurt you so I just waited, but I waited too long."

"Minerva…Minerva do you still want to get married? I mean, if you're dying do you really want to do this?"

Minerva looked at him amazement written all over her face. "Albus I told you I loved you because of this disease. I'm going to marry you in spite of it. I love you and I want to spend what time I have left with you! Do you still want to marry me?"

Albus hugged her, pulling her tight into his chest. "Of course I do Minerva! Never doubt that I just didn't want you to marry me if you didn't really, truly want to."

"Albus you should know I would never do anything I didn't want to."

Albus continued to hold her, relishing the feel of her warm body against his. They relaxed slightly in the silence before Minerva spoke.

"Albus just because I'm stage four doesn't mean that I don't have long left. Each stage lasts differently with different people and sometimes one stage can last for years. Just before Christmas I saw my healer and he said that I was doing much better then he expected me to be doing at that stage. He said that I may have a month or two more then the year he first told me."

Albus nodded, registering the fact that if the healer had given her a year at the end of summer then she had another 5 or possibly six or seven months left.

As his mind processed this information he asked, "Should we tell the school?"

"No Albus, I don't want to worry the students. I would like to tell Hermione, if that's okay with you. Also it might be ideal to tell the Governors that I don't plan on coming back next year."

"It's fine to tell Hermione, I know the two of you have become close. And I'll inform the Governors of your resignation." Albus suddenly lifted his head as if inspired. "That's why you asked her to be your apprentice when you have not asked for one ever before. You want her to be the next Transfiguration teacher, don't you?"

"Yes Albus, I would. She would love to teach here and she would be good at it too. She has almost reached her animagus form as well; she will make a beautiful fox."

Albus nodded and they lapsed into silence, Albus satisfied for the moment as his questions had been answered. They were happy to spend the rest of the day together, in one another's arms before Albus would have to leave for the night.

**POP**

Minerva was extremely happy to be released form the hospital the next day. She was at least able to plan the whole wedding while she was there as well as sleep but being able to do absolutely nothing pained her.

She spent her first evening out of the hospital in her office, doing some light cleaning so that she would be ready on Monday morning. She was interrupted in her work by a knock at the door, Hermione.

Minerva knew it had to be her as the girl knew she was being released today and would want to schedule her next lessons. Minerva knew that she should tell her now though, the sooner she knew the sooner she would become accustomed to the situation.

She quickly let her in and conjured some tea and offered Hermione a ginger newt before taking Hermione's hands in her and getting directly to the point.

"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you. I just want you to listen to me as I tell you?"

Hermione nodded, confused at what appeared to be a serious situation. "Does this have to do with why you spent a week in the Hospital Wing form exhaustion?"

"Yes Hermione, it does. I'm sick, very sick and I will die from it. I have had this disease for awhile now and it is starting to take control over my life. I have Infensus Morturio."

Hermione's face took on a look of first bewilderment then disbelief and finally sadness. Tears quickly pooled in her eyes as she realized that she would not just to say see you soon to her mentor at the end of the year she could quite possibly be saying good bye.

As her tears began to glide down her cheeks Hermione spoke, her voice choked up. "But, you can't die. I don't want you too. I've always admired and respected you, your intelligence and strength. And now I know you on a different level which makes it so much harder to even consider the fact that you will die." Hermione's tears were rapidly cascading down her face by the end but she whispered one last thing. "You don't deserve to die."

"Don't try to reason why it has happened to me, you won't be able to find one, it is just meant to be. Bad things sometimes happen to good people and we can't help that, we can only live with it."

Minerva herself had begun to cry, she had not realised exactly how much she could mean to a student even though she had been a teacher for over forty years. Yet there was one more thing she had to tell Hermione.

"Hermione there was a reason why I asked you to be my apprentice. I didn't just do it because you are the smartest witch I have seen come through the school in years. I did it because you will make a brilliant teacher. You are strict, understanding but you help students to understand, look at how you helped Longbottom last year. Hermione, I would like for you to take over my post as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House next year. Albus will still need to ask you formally but I he has agreed. Please consider this, it is an unbelievable opportunity."

Hermione began to shake her head, no but Minerva began to speak more forcefully.

"I know Hermione, it is extremely confusing. I also know it will be hard for you to take over my job but Hermione, you are the perfect woman for the job, the only woman."

Hermione had stopped shaking her head and just looked at Minerva shock still evident on her face.

"Okay."

Minerva smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug, knowing she had made the right decision because of the girl's loyalty, intelligence and determination.

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N: Well another chapter and things are rather depressing right now but they will begin to lighten up next chapter with the wedding, if the story doesn't decide to go a different way.**

**Also there are about 5-ish chapters left.**

**Thanks to Karlynne, Niami, tigger2025643119, Quill of Minerva, TabbyMinerva, rogueinker, ProfessorMelissaMcGonagall, Always Hopeful, Lady-jolly, MissWings27, bigkihap and SleepOverBabe13 for reviewing.**

**Please review!**


	13. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song is "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.**

**Chapter 13 - The Wedding**

Once Minerva told both Albus and Hermione of her sickness things became easier when she felt ill. She also never had to hide anything which made meant that if she was not able to finish marking for a class Hermione would offer to do it, a job which was hers but one Minerva rarely let her help with.

Albus had also told the School Governors of Minerva's intended resignation and though surprised with the suggestion of a current student taking over they agreed and within a week Hermione had the official letter. Remembering Minerva's request and work in preparing her for the role Hermione quickly wrote a letter of acceptance and sent it off.

Although Minerva did not wish for Albus to tell the students of her illness she agreed that he should indeed inform them of her resignation. He did so one morning and noted that there were many confused faces. However those confused faces quickly turned to amazement when they realized that Hermione Granger, a seventh year, would be teaching them Transfiguration next year. She was yet to actually tell anyone apart form her parents so there were loud cheers form the Gryffindor table. Although they would lose a great Head of House they would be gaining a great one.

Minerva had felt rather sentimental when Albus announced that Hermione would be Transfiguration teacher, it felt as if she was losing a part of her. However she knew that she was doing the right thing and that she would be lucky to still be alive when the new school year started, let alone prepared to teach.

Minerva was teaching once again after leaving the Hospital Wing. It was being preoccupied with teaching and having finished the wedding plans which caused the wedding day to approach so quickly.

When the day did arrive Minerva awoke to a warm, sunny Saturday. She quickly rose since their wedding was at ten o'clock in the morning. She ate a breakfast of fruits that the house elves delivered to her quarters before taking a long, luxurious shower.

After the hour long shower she went into her room only to find Rolonda and Poppy waiting for her. Rolonda was there to help her dress, as was Poppy but there was no doubt that Poppy would also be giving her a lecture on not overdoing it on her honeymoon, mainly because she still believe Minerva had been exhausted barely 3 weeks before.

Poppy soon had total control over Minerva's make up and hair. The make up simple, only used to accentuate her most beautiful features. Her hair was brushed til it shone as Minerva wished to wear it out. Once the two rituals had been completed Minerva dressed. First was a simple cream dress, it was sleeveless and reached to her knees. This was then covered by an intricately embroidered cream robe which was beautiful, Minerva had fallen in love with it the moment she had seen it.

Once Minerva was dressed and a final check or her make up and hair was completed she, along with Poppy and Rolonda, began to walk down to the staff room which had a door which lead into the Great Hall. The actual ceremony was to take place there so the students could attend along with Albus and Minerva's family and friends.

Minerva could tell form the noise emanating from the Hall that everyone was assembled she need only wait for the music to start so she could join Albus at the front of the Hall.

Minerva heard it, it was time to go. Poppy and Rolonda had already left her so they would be seated for the ceremony. She began to walk through the door and entered the Great Hall, finally seeing the small bouquets which were all over the Hall along with the cream banners which stretched across the ceiling. However her eyes soon fell upon her fiancé, soon to be husband.

Minerva smiled at him, it was happening at last. She quickly reached him and they held hands, looking into each others eyes. Filius Flitwick was overseeing the wedding as he was a friend and colleague of them both, and he knew the ritual well. He began first by welcoming the guests and then began to speak about the couple standing before him and what they were preparing to do.

"The couple standing before me are truly two parts of a whole, they belong with one another. This being so they have decided to join together through one of the most ancient rituals known to man, marriage. I know I and many others bless them and wish them luck as a married couple for they have always supported everyone here, even if it was indirectly."

Filius looked at Albus and asked him, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do you pledge your undying love to this woman?"

"I do," Albus replied, gazing intently at Minerva, a smile on his face.

"Filius turned to Minerva and asked, "Minerva Catriona Josephine McGonagall do you pledge you undying love to this man?"

"I do," Minerva replied, her voice breaking slightly.

"I take this cord of unity, love and commitment. The two ends are tied together above your joined hands to symbolise two parts becoming one. Now please hold the circle of cord between the two of you. This will never break unless one of you wishes it so, nothing else can break it. If your love is true it will stay joined even after one of you has departed form this world, making your love eternal."

Both had tears running down their cheeks for they knew that they would now all too soon of the truth behind that statement. Seeing their tears Filius gently retrieved the cord and spoke once more. "Having now attested to your love and commitment to one another I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Albus raised his hands to her face and gently wiped away her tears before kissing her. It was a small kiss but it spoke volumes to the audience, the couple loved each other so much that it showed in all their actions, even something so simple.

They soon parted but their hands stayed joined and though they began to accept congratulations form the many people gathered their eyes always travelled back to one another. It soon settled down as a food table was organised and after Albus quickly arranged eating tables and a dance floor people sat, leaving the happy couple to themselves.

A band played quietly in the corner as the people ate the wedding lunch. Once finished, except for the cake, the singer of the band spoke.

"Would the bride and groom please make their way to the floor to share their first dance as husband and wife."

The wedded couple smiled at each other and made their way to the centre of the dance floor. As the first strains of music began the couple began to sway, and move gently across the floor. Arms around one another in perfect sync, as only people in true love can be.

The music surrounded them as they danced, blocking out their guests until it was only the two of them, dancing together. Enveloped in their love and only aware of one another.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, _

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing _

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing _

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever _

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time _

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing _

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Through the song other couples had started to dance, blocking the couple who held each other through the song, wishing they wouldn't miss a thing. As they stopped dancing Albus gently wiped tears from Minerva's cheeks, kissing her tenderly and whispering in her ear, "Don't think about it now. Just enjoy the moment."

Minerva smiled at him and nodded, promising in that one nod to forget about it for the day and to just enjoy herself, after all a girl only gets one wedding to their true love.

The rest of the reception was spent accepting congratulations from all of their guests and just being together. It lasted long into the night but the newly wedded couple left early in the evening, disappearing into their Albus' rooms.

The night was spent participating in pleasurable activities and also some well needed rest. Both slept well wrapped up in each other's arms, finally feeling complete with the other by their side.

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N: Well I don't know if you noticed but that is about 700 words over my normal limit, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway I typed this whole chapter while wearing togs be cause it is so HOT, mind you it may have helped it I remembered the fan**

**Anyway thanks to the following people for reviewing Karlynne, bikihap, blackbird fly, bookwmnjan, TabbyMinerva and Always Hopeful.**

**Also please don't stop reading because you know what's going to happen, no matter what they are still our favourite couple who are in love and must face more emotional hurdles in their short life together.**

**Please review, I'll give you some frozen ANZACs!**


	14. Healer Visit

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**YAY 16TH OF JULY FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE**

**Chapter 14 - Healer Visit**

Life after their wedding just seemed to flow for Minerva and Albus. Right from their wedding night they lived together in Albus' quarters. They spent the days teaching or fulfilling specific duties before coming together in their quarters at night, whether it be making love or just holding each other before sleep overcame them both.

Some mornings became more of a struggle for Minerva as a bed with your beloved in it isn't an easy thing to leave when you just want to sleep the day away. However Albus was always able to let her have those few extra minutes Minerva needed to get out of bed. Except for one morning in the middle of May.

It was a Saturday morning and there was no other reason for Minerva to get up other then the fact that she had an appointment. It was her first Healer visit since before the wedding, this time Albus was also coming with her. Minerva however didn't want to go. The thought that she could hear bad news which would lead to her leaving teaching early, something Minerva really didn't want to happen.

Albus urged her to get out of bed, even going so far as to say he would carry her all the way to the appointment in her nightgown. It was this comment which sparked Minerva's sudden energy. After a refreshing shower she quickly dressed and after a quick breakfast she and Albus left the castle. Albus insisted on flooing there to save Minerva's strength since apparation had begun to drain her energy.

They entered a room, about half full of people, all waiting for a Welcome Witch. Minerva already knew where to go though so she took Albus' hand and lead him to the right floor and room. After telling the assistant Healer at the counter they were there they sat, still holding hands but not speaking.

Minerva picked up a Witch's Weekly and began to flip through it, not reading because Albus was making her nervous by not talking. Soon though a door opened and Healer Samuel Johnston came out, "Minerva."

She smiled at him, "Hello Samuel. Albus has decided to join us today." She stood, bringing Albus with her and followed Healer Johnston into an examination room. They all sat down in chairs around a desk, as was routine.

"How have things been since you last saw me Minerva?"

"Things have been well Samuel. Mornings are becoming harder but Albus gives me time to make myself get up. I haven't fainted since before the wedding-"

"Except the last week in April," Albus interrupted. "You became dizzy and fell but didn't faint."

"Except for then," Minerva agreed. "I have had my sick days but I have normally been able to take a stomach calming potion."

"Good, that's all good. Now we'll just do your regular check up. Professor Dumbledore, are there any questions you wish to ask first?"

"Please call me Albus. Minerva has explained things to me so I don't think I have any questions at the moment. However I would be glad if the offer stayed open."

"Of course Prof- Albus. Now Minerva, why don't you lie down on the bed just over here."

Samuel led her over to a bed and Minerva calmly lay down. Albus watched form his chair as the Healer cast a serious of spells over her, using a Quick Quills notebook to keep a record. He was finished within minutes as both he and Minerva had become accustomed to a routine.

"Okay Minerva, now you just need your Salus (Health) potion." Samuel spoke to Albus, "It helps Minerva to battle the disease, making things easier on her body."

Albus just nodded, watching as Minerva drank the potion, grimacing at what would have to be a vile taste. Minerva had explained the routine of these visits to him and he knew that what came next would have a very important impact on what Minerva did between now and her next appointment.

"Okay Minerva, all done. Now sit back down, we have some things to discuss," Healer Johnston said.

Once everyone was seated he spoke again, his voice concerned but not overly so. "Minerva you have gained some strength back but this will be only a minor victory. You need to continue as much bed rest as possible and I want you to limit your physical activity. I know that Hogwarts is a large castle so no unnecessary trips, also when able to I want other people to do things for you. It would also be a good idea if Minerva was able to floo around the castle, being in the drafty corridors doesn't help."

Albus nodded, he would be able to set up a few of the key fireplaces.

"Now this is a semi-new topic to discuss. I understand that you two have recently married and will no doubt be engaging in sexual intercourse. I am not saying don't do it I just warn you to not tire yourselves greatly and to restrict how often you do it."

Minerva and Albus both nodded in assurance that they would do so before Albus had a question to ask. "There is a ball to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort on the anniversary of his death. Will Minerva be able to attend the whole five hours or is it best for her to go to bed at the normal time?"

The Healer considered Albus' words for a moment before speaking. "Minerva should be able to stay for the whole evening, however, if you feel weak, sick or very tired you are to go straight to bed, or at least rest."

Minerva nodded her assent once more, waiting for the final moment. "Lastly, Minerva, I would say the estimate for how long you have left is the same as what I said at your last appointment, mid-September. It's good that it hasn't changed and it is doubtful that that time is going to get any longer, if anything it may shorten but I don't want you to worry about that now. So if there is nothing else I shall see you at your next appointment."

They thanked the Healer before being led out of the room, as happy as one could be with their appointment.

_To be continued…_

**Yay for book six so I decided to update, that and I couldn't sleep**

**Anyway, thanks to reviewers bigkihap** (I try not to imagine my teachers having a private life so I assume the Hogwarts students do as well)**, Quill of Minerva and Always** **Hopeful **(what's wrong with a bit of self-promotion?)

**I know this chapter was unbelievably boring so I was just trying to give you a time line of where we're at, kinda, with kinda an example of how they're fighting the disease.**

**Also I plan on doing another story after this so as a bit of self-promotion ;-) it is yet to have a title but is set during Voldemort's first reign of terror and will be ADMM an it will involve children, but not Harry**

**Anyway review and have a very Merry Christmas, particularly with that news.**


	15. The Anniversary

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 15 - The Anniversary**

Minerva was lucky that Filius had undertaken most of the preparations for the ball as this allowed Albus time to spend time with her. They spent this time as they had for the past few months; playing chess, reading and just being with each other.

There were times however when Minerva needed to be with other women. Particularly when shopping for dress robes. So when a Saturday dawned sunny and bright Minerva was the first one awake in her rooms, a very rare occurrence. She had the curtains open and was urging Albus out of bed so that she could give him a proper good bye, even if she was only going for a few hours.

Rolonda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey went with her and they spent an enjoyable day at Diagon Alley, searching through stores of women's clothing before settling down for lunch at a small café. It wasn't until after lunch that Minerva found the perfect dress robes. It was a small red dress, rather slinky in style with golden embroidery. Over this a light golden robe was worn.

The dress was revealing enough for Rolonda to be happy yet modest enough for Poppy's standards while at the same time pleasing Minerva who just wanted to make Albus drool. The dress was quickly paid for and since Rolonda and Poppy had already bought their robes it was straight back to the castle where Minerva put the dress away, not giving in to Albus' cajoling to show him the dress.

**POP**

Minerva's classes on the day of the ball were incredibly distracted so she was relieved that they were only to go for half the day. Then the girls could prepare themselves for their big night, Minerva knew from experience that it could take a while.

This was how Minerva came to be alone in her and Albus' shared chambers. She had banished him earlier so that he would be surprised that night. He was to get ready in his office before picking her up and taking her to the Great Hall which was in the process of being decorated by Filius.

Minerva took her time, relishing a long hot bath followed by some facial treatments and some simple nail charms. She did not normally indulge in such practices so she decided to enjoy herself. After a few hours of relaxing mixed with some light reading Minerva was dressed and ready for Albus.

Just as she sat down to wait for a few moments there was a knock at her chamber doors. She quickly opened them and Albus stood, transfixed. Meanwhile Minerva was glancing over her husband, noting first a bunch of flowers in her arms, roses with baby's breath. She then noticed his robes; they made her smile in their simplicity. Instead of going all out as he was prone to do he was wearing a plain shirt and pants topped with a vest and robe. However each garment appeared to be four differed colours.

All Minerva could do was laugh, it was just so Albus. She quickly pulled him in for a short kiss, which he quickly responded to. However Minerva pulled away, reminding him of the ball.

"Before we lave Minerva, you look absolutely beautiful. I love it when you wear Gryffindor colours." Minerva just smiled, placed her flowers into a conjured vase, thanked him and led him out the door.

They found an extremely crowded Entrance Hall as all the students were allowed to come and many were taking partners from different houses. To avoid the crowd they slipped in the doors before the students even noticed they were there.

Minerva was stunned by the beauty of the hall, there were small tables all around the hall but an area in the centre was clear for dancing. There were multi coloured streamers draped across the rafters, stretching from side to side, the colours seemingly moving along them. While Minerva was admiring the decorations Albus led her to a table and after seating her nodded for Filius to open the doors.

The students slowly streamed in, looking around themselves in amazement at the decorations. Minerva smiled, thinking about how much she enjoyed teaching these students, being able to see them learn and grow and to just enjoy themselves. Something she would miss greatly.

However the night was one of celebration, not of sadness, despite the deaths which had occurred through Voldemort's reign. So once the students were seated the meal appeared on the table, a feast which was probably the best Hogwarts had ever seen as they had an important night to celebrate. It was the night of the century.

Before too long dessert was on the table, the students were practically drooling over it, as were many of the teachers. The house elves had out done themselves. It was like a sugar convention right there in the Great Hall. All different types of desserts, there was not even enough room to fit one of each on every table. Minerva only hoped the students would be prepared for the dancing which was to come.

When the music first began, the Weird Sisters were playing once again; Albus stood, held out his right hand to Minerva and said, "Will you do me the honour of having the first dance, my dear?"

Minerva smiled, took his hand and stood, allowing Albus to guide her to the dance floor. The music played, and they dance, part of one another. Enjoying their time together before tiredness would take hold of the evening forcing Minerva to retire. The joy was still there though as the couple held each other, showing their love and happiness at being together.

Resting slowly became a large part of their lives. Long days starting in bed, rising at lunch for a short walk before slipping back into bed for hours of sleep. Always together and always loving.

_To be continued…_

**Okay that ending kind of came out of nowhere**

**Anyway thanks to these reviewers **Quill of Minerva, Palanfaniel, Always Hopeful, bigkihap, Tartan Lioness **and** Eilisan.

**Also for an ANZAC is an Australian biscuit and it is also the name of a group of soldiers who fought in World War 1, Australian and New Zealand Army Corps.**

**Only two chapters left!!!!!**

**Review! Oh and remember to slip, slop, slap this summer.**


	16. Summer of Love

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 16 - Summer of Love**

Once NEWTs and OWLs were finished there was only a week left of school. Minerva had tests to mark for first through fourth years as well as sixth years but she also had Hermione to help. Hermione also volunteered her services because she wanted some extra experience with the more theory related practices of teaching Transfiguration.

The two also just spent time together as their relationship of student and teacher had changed over the year to that of friends. Through Hermione's learning experiences and sharing of information in their lives the two had come to know one another well and found many shared thoughts and ideas. Minerva knew in her heart that she had also come to see Hermione as a daughter. She looked after her Gryffindors as if they were her children but she loved Hermione as a friend and a daughter.

When the time came though Minerva had to say good bye to her seventh years, probably one of the bravest groups in years, for all had been prepared to fight in the war even if it had not come to that in the end. So with a heave heart Minerva watched them leave in the carriages to catch the train from Hogsmeade. Hermione was with them, eager to spend some time with her parents before coming back to the castle to plan her lessons for the coming year.

As the last carriage passed through the gates Minerva left the front steps of the castle and quickly made her way to Albus' office. She found him there finishing up the last reports for the year. It was then she realised there was something she had overlooked.

"Albus, who will be your Deputy?"

Albus laughed softly, "I wondered how long it would take you to realize that you had not given a though to who should fill that position. I chose someone. Severus."

"Severus is a good choice Albus but shouldn't you have asked Filius since he has been here longer?" Minerva asked concernedly.

"I did Minerva but he said he wished to spend more time on research rather then the duties that come with being my Deputy."

"Severus then, I must congratulate him. He would've been my second choice you know," Minerva said, defending herself.

"I know Minerva, I know," he comforted her. She had become more emotional since her last Healer appointment, wanting people to have a good opinion of her and getting upset if she thought they didn't. Albus had sent a discreet owl to her Healer and found that it was a side effect of the potion since the potency of it had been increased.

All Albus found himself being able to do was assure her that she was loved by all and that they knew she felt the same. It was sometimes trying but Albus never let himself slip, it was about her, not him. He wanted to treasure what time with her he had left.

It was this that led them to a summer both had always envisioned, with some slight differences. They spent mornings in bed, Minerva sleeping while Albus did some light reading. At about ten or eleven Albus would call a House Elf and order breakfast; by the time the House Elf was back Minerva was awake and hungry for breakfast.

They would then dress and go for a slow walk around the lake some days, others they would spend sitting in their rooms reading or cuddling. Others they would go swimming in the Great Lake, but only on the hottest days.

But on the days when Minerva had the most energy they visited with their friends. This included many people but all were valued friends. Minerva's fondest memory had been knocking on the door of the Burrow and seeing the shocked face of one Ronald Weasley open the door. She and Albus had laughed for hours that night about it, although he had quickly apologized and just said that he hadn't expected to see them.

But as the summer progressed mornings in bed became longer and longer and longer. There was another visit to the Healer but the outcome was the same, although with a stronger dose of potion. Albus was just glad that the disease did not cause Minerva pain, even though in some ways it would have been welcomed.

They slowly changed their routine so that by the end of the holidays Minerva was able to wake in the morning. She would wake for a few hours before taking a short nap; this short nap lasted till the evening when she would then wake for dinner. Then she would sleep once more. This was so Minerva would be able to attend the two main meals at Hogwarts so that everything would still seem realistic.

The students knew Minerva would be staying and not teaching but Albus and Minerva had still not informed many people of Minerva's illness, in fact only Poppy knew. They didn't want to worry people and more importantly Minerva didn't want people with her everyday unless she wanted to see them. She didn't want their pity.

So their days were spent together, Hermione joining in when she came back, seeking help from Minerva about lesson plans. All too soon school started again and the students were back, filling the great empty halls with laughter and happiness. But it also made Minerva happy. To have children in the castle, learning and achieving was something Minerva had been doing for a lifetime and to see it and know it will continue even after she passed was something wonderful, at least to her. Teaching had been her life and her passion, as had Albus.

One of the few she had to say good bye to. But how do you say good bye to someone you have loved for years when you have been together for such a short time and deserved many years together?

**A/N: Okay that was their summer, not very much happened but the sickness developed quite a bit. I assumed there would be only one chapter after this one but I assumed wrong so we have two more now plus an epilogue.**

**Also to TartanLioness I wish I knew where "nowhere" was as well, I rarely find it and then it moves, much like the Room of Requirement in the middle of the night.**

**Please review!**


	17. A Turn for the Worse

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 17 – A Turn for the Worse**

Minerva did not just spend her days sleeping. While Albus worked in his office she would think. Think about how to say good bye to her husband and friends. She knew that any people wrote letters so she had been writing letters, trying to find the right combination of words for the right letter. It was perhaps the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

She had many drafts but after many weeks she came up with three letters. One for Albus, the love of her life, one for Hermione, a girl who was like a daughter to her, and one for the newspaper. She knew many people would wonder at her sudden death and that they would hound Albus after her death until they got their answers. Minerva wished to save Albus form it as well as to make sure the truth was heard.

Along with the letters Minerva had written down a basic outline of what she wished for her funeral. She wanted it to be small and simple, reminiscent of her. It would also make things easier for Albus.

However writing the letters and funeral arrangements down had taken its toll on Minerva. She began to sink lower and lower into slumber. Until one day Albus knew it was time for Minerva to be in the Hospital Wing and that it was time people were told. It was time for his heart to prepare itself.

That day he took Minerva to the Hospital Wing it was early morning and Minerva was drowsy, between the lands of dreamland and reality. He laid her on one of the beds in a private room, summoning her favourite tartan blanket and covering her with it before kissing her on the forehead. Before he left the Wing he called for Poppy and told her the time had come, her eyes welled up but she quickly bustled off to Minerva's room, ignoring the tears for the time being.

Albus quickly floo-ed to St Mungo's, there he found Healer Samuel Johnston. He quickly told him of the situation and the Healer agreed to go to Hogwarts with the Professor. They were soon in the Hospital Wing and the Healer was examining Minerva, his face grave. He turned to Albus, his eyes speaking volumes.

"I'm sorry Albus. She has a few hours left maybe a day if we're lucky. There are probably people you need to speak to; she will still be here when you come back."

Albus just nodded and began to make his way to the Great Hall, alone, something he had not done for many years and it was immediately by both students and teachers alike. He did not sit, calling attention to himself. Once all the students were silent he began to speak, slowly and quietly and yet every single person in the Hall heard him.

"My wife, and your ex-Professor, Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore is currently in the Hospital Wing. She has been sick for quite awhile now but her-," Albus stopped and looked down at his hands, a moment of weakness, "her time has now come. Sometime today she will pass. This is why you are going to go back to your dormitories; the teachers will no doubt wish to see Minerva. I know this will be hard for many people but we will all get through it, all of us."

He nodded to the students and swept back out of the Great Hall, leaving them to eat breakfast with what appetite they had left. The teachers stared at each other, stunned beyond belief, some with tears as realization struck them – she had been sick for months. Hermione meanwhile was quietly sobbing next to Severus Snape who seemed as if he was having trouble controlling his emotions.

The students were also looking at each other in pure astonishment. Their old teacher, dying? It couldn't be. She was Minerva McGonagall, she wasn't meant to die, she would always be there, just like Albus Dumbledore. After picking at their breakfast many of them headed back to their dormitories, not knowing what to do so just sitting with each other, in silence.

The Head of House teachers stopped in their Houses' dormitory to make sure everyone was all right. They then went and joined the teachers who were already waiting in the Hospital Wing, waiting to see Minerva.

They were only allowed a minute to talk to Minerva for she needed rest. Their good byes were quick but anything but painless. Very soon only Hermione, Albus and Poppy were left. Knowing it was her turn Hermione went in and sat next to Minerva, she knew she had longer with her mentor but she didn't know how to start.

"Speak to me child, I want to know how you are feeling," Minerva spoke, her voice rough.

"I…I don't know what to say. I knew it was coming but…I didn't expect it so soon. By the end of today…." Hermione trailed off.

"I know Hermione. I'm okay with it. It is time for me to go; I no longer have a place here on earth. I need you to be prepared to move on, to live your life, and remember: _Don't worry about tomorrow, or regret what's in the past_. You can't change what has happened with me or what is going to happen. Just remember that I love you Hermione. I know you will not waste your life as I have done, find your love and never let him go. Hermione, love is the greatest thing in the world and I only want you to experience love for a lifetime."

"I love you too Minerva, I don't want you to leave me But I know you have to. I'll be the best teacher Hogwarts has and I'll find the love of my life, marry them and be happy forever. I will make you proud of me," Hermione whispered fiercely.

"Oh Hermione, I'm already proud of you, so proud. You have achieved so much in your life; I only want you to be happy. Come here."

Minerva held her arms up weakly and Hermione sat on the bed, leaning into the embrace, letting Minerva comfort her even though she was the on dying. Both were crying but Hermione soon calmed to a certain degree and kissed Minerva lovingly on the forehead.

"I love you Minerva, good bye."

As she stood and turned her back on Minerva tears once again began to cascade down her face and she left the room. It may well be the last time she saw Minerva alive but she would never forget her. She had been her mentor and model for years and had impacted upon her life like no one would ever know.

_To be continued…_

**Okay I cried my way through most of this chapter. It just kind of hit me that I was killing Minerva. **

**I mean it really did. I don't think I fully realised before this point. My friends didn't help much either saying it was just a character, she's not.**

**Anyway I hoped you will all review and make me a little happier.**


	18. Good bye

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 18 – Good bye **

Albus saw Hermione leave Minerva's room and he entered as soon as he could without looking rude. He saw Minerva, laying there, her eyes closed and her hair loose around her face. Despite her obvious sickness she still looked beautiful to him.

She was obviously tired and weak but when she heard him in the room she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her happiness at seeing him evident. Albus couldn't help but smile back, even if he was crying inside.

He walked towards her, never losing eye contact, before sitting on the bed next to her. He held her hand and felt her tug at it, "Lie with me Albus," she rasped.

Albus smiled down at her and with a whispered spell lay down in the enlarged bed. She pulled her hand from his and laboriously turned on her side, resting her head on his chest and her left hand by her face. He reached up and entwined their fingers, his other arm around her body while he kissed her hair.

They lay together for an hour or two, Minerva asleep and Albus stroking her hair and back. Slowly though Minerva began to awake again, slowly coming back to awareness, knowing she had to say good bye.

"Albus?"

"I'm right here Minerva, rest," Albus soothed.

"No," Minerva said, her voice strengthening. "I need to talk to you, its important. Please Albus."

Albus was determined for Minerva to rest but her sweet please and the look in her eyes squelched his determination and he nodded for her to speak.

"I love you Albus. If there is anything I regret in my life it is not telling you that when I knew. I also regret not telling you I was sick sooner. I know I should've but, I just wanted to have that feeling of happiness, without it being marred by death. I…it's just, I love you with all of my heart and I'm so sorry that I'm going to be leaving you. Sometimes I just wish I hadn't told you I loved you but instead told you I was sick and would be leaving at the end of the year."

Minerva wiped away the few tears that had begun to fall. "But I know I wouldn't want to give up this short time I have had with you either. Albus, I love you and there's something I need to tell you. In my bedside table there are three letters and a plan. One letter is for you, another for Hermione and the last for the newspaper. After I die I want you and Hermione to read yours and the other to be sent to the newspaper, it explains our relationship and my sickness, I don't want the press hounding you or getting the information wrong. The plan is one for…for my funeral."

Albus started to speak but Minerva placed her finger on his lips, halting him. "Things will be bad enough for you without planning my funeral as well. I love you so much Albus, never forget that."

Albus kissed her on the lips, he loved her so much, her thoughtfulness, her love, her intelligence, her practicality but most of all her loved her. Albus gently pulled her to him and just held her in his arms, staring straight ahead at the plain, white wall. How he wished he was plain at the moment but instead he had so many emotions rushing through his mind. The time had come, earlier then he ever would have thought possible. He hated it and he hadn't even hated Tom. He hated the disease but then all he could think about was how it had brought them together.

It was a double-edged sword. And it had dealt him a blow he didn't know how to deal with. Him. One of the most renowned and admired wizards in the world. He had been through three wars and dealt with the deaths of people he loved for 150 years. How could he possibly find it so hard to say good bye to one woman. But that was just it she wasn't just one woman. She was his wife, his love of all time, the woman he had ached for, for almost 40 years. She held his heart and he didn't know if he could live without her.

He had to tell her. Now.

"Minerva?"

"Mmm," came the drowsy reply.

"I love you. I always thought Hogwarts would be my whole life because I could not have you. But in one moment my whole life changed because you found your Gryffindor courage and told me you loved me. I was overwhelmed with such feelings then. Disbelief, you know while I was sitting there as you left I actually thought you were joking but then I thought about what you said and how you had acted. You were truly anxious and upset and I went after you."

Minerva smiled into his chest, no doubt remembering their first kiss and their peaceful night together.

"Going after you was the best thing I ever did. Then I proposed and hearing your answer fall from your lips made me the happiest man in the world for a second time. Soon after you told me you were sick. I was so shocked and unsure and confused, all I knew was that I loved you and you would be leaving me. I knew it would happen just like I knew how long you had left but now that the time has come I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Albus; I already know what's in your heart."

Albus began to cry, heart wrenching sobs that wracked his body. Minerva held him the best she could in her weakened state, stoking his face and murmuring words of comfort.

"I will always love you Albus, you can do this. The school needs you to get through this and to lead them. The students need you, Hermione does. Lead them Albus, through your pain show them that strength you possess. You have always been the strong one. Show them Albus, show them for me."

Through his tears Albus noticed her voice growing weaker, her hand movements slowing. She was sinking down into him, she was truly dying. Albus held her, stilling her movements. Just holding whispering that he would do it for her.

He held her for what seemed like only moments but in reality was almost an hour.

It was in his arms that she silently slipped from life, the only sounds in the room being that of Albus' increased tears as he held her lifeless body in his arms, finally letting her go in a flood of tears.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: This chapter was a little up and down with the crying for me. I know they were strong at this line.**

_But that was just it she wasn't just one woman. She was his wife, his love of all time, the woman he had ached for, for almost 40 years._

**Anyway, only the epilogue left which will be the funeral. **

**Thanks to the reviewers bookwmnjan, Tartan Lioness, Quill of Minerva, Palanfanaiel and TabbyMinerva**

**Please review.**


	19. Epilogue Funeral Letters

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Rainforest Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**The poem which appears for its second time here I have found out is by my friend Emma. The other poem which is read by Albus is one I found on the internet and did not have an author name with it.**

**Epilogue - Funeral Letters**

The next few days passed slowly and were agonizingly painful but thanks to Minerva's practicality free of the press. Her funeral arrangements were made, the simplicity in them obvious.

But through all of it Albus just felt alone. Funny, he was in a castle filled with hundreds of students and teachers and he felt alone. Hermione obviously felt the same; she had come to his quarters the day after, seeking a haven away from pity-filled eyes. That was when he remembered the letters. He retrieved them and held in a sob when he saw her familiar, spidery handwriting.

He handed Hermione hers without a word, just gesturing for her to sit with him. So side by side they sat, reading in silence, tears streaking down each of their faces as they read her last ever words.

_Dear Albus,_

_I love you and I know that you will carry on the face of a mourner who will move on. But you won't move on and I'm not asking you too._

_All I ask is that you remember that I am always with you._

_**Do believe I'll never leave you:  
Always I'll be in your heart.  
Don't forget my soul is near you:  
Death might take my presence from you,  
Yet we'll never be apart.**_

_We will never be parted Albus. And before you know it we will be together again, never to part again in a place of wonder and happiness. Days filled with sunshine and laughter as well as the beautiful perfume of flowers which live alone the rolling hills and riverbank._

_As constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved._

_Always,_

_Your Minerva_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I told you you were like a daughter to me, and this is the truth, you are the daughter I never had but always dreamed of._

_I know I have told you the regrets of my life, not telling Albus and missing out on motherhood even if I had thousands of children through my years of teaching._

_Live Hermione, I cannot stress this enough. That is why I have enclosed that poem you first saw in my office. Live by it for it is the only way to live._

**_Don't hold back your tears, let them fall _****_  
_****_Don't be afraid, fear is living after all _****_  
_****_Remember to say 'I love you', at any given chance _****_  
_****_Don't sit and watch the others, don't be afraid to dance _****_  
_****_Don't ever say goodbye, just say I'll see you soon _****_  
_****_Listen to the rainfall, and look up at the moon _****_  
_****_Don't let your friends become your enemies, you may never get them back _****_  
_****_Think of what you have, and not of what you lack _****_  
_****_Don't worry about tomorrow, or regret what's in the past _****_  
_****_Remember life's about quality, not how long it will last _****_  
_****_And life may end tomorrow, or next week, month or year _****_  
_****_But try to make an impact, in the time that you are here _****_  
_****_Enjoy the life you have, each opportunity each chance _****_  
_****_For life may end tomorrow, enjoy every slow dance._**

_Most importantly Hermione, dance. Dance with your lover at every given chance. Even he knows not a single part of the art you will find yourself floating in his arms, simply because it is him. I had that with Albus and it was all I ever dreamed it could be but so much better! _

_As constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved._

_All my love,_

_Minerva_

_**

* * *

**_

Minerva's funeral was held on the Hogwarts grounds, up on the Northern side. The other side of the castle to where the lake and Whomping Willow were.

The crowd was huge, both current students of Hogwarts along with ex-students attended along with the members of the Order. Many Ministry officials came as well to show their respect for Minerva, for she had played prominent roles in both of the wars against Voldemort.

So it was a large crowd that met that quiet autumn day at Hogwarts. As the first strains of music spread through the crowd silence reigned. The quiet strains of some classical music played through the crowd, leading their minds to who they were remembering today. A great woman and teacher by the name of Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore.

The lyrics seemed to strike deep into many people's hearts. It spoke of a love so strong that when someone left they simply could not live without the other person. Many people realised just how lucky they were not to be in Albus Dumbledore's position.

As the low strains of music began to die away the man of everyone's attentions rose from his seat by the coffin and walked to a stand. From there he looked out over the large crowd, seemingly thinking.

"_I remember how it used to be  
When I had you by my side.  
I remember the nights you kept me warm  
And I still feel the love that never died. _

I remember the smile you wore  
That always made my heart race.  
I remember the smoothness of your skin,  
And every single line of your face.

I remember the comfort of your presence  
When I had nowhere else to go.  
I remember the warm spring memories  
And watching all the flowers grow.

I remember the cold winter days  
When even the ice melted at your touch.  
I remember the autumn drives,  
And watching the leaves change...you enjoyed it so much.

I remember the long summer evenings  
When your laughter filled the air.  
I remember the love I have for you,  
but now you're gone...and it's just _not fair_."

Albus glanced down and spoke the next part softly. "But not everything in life is always fair."

Without waiting for a response Albus left the stand and walked back to his seat, stopping at the coffin. There he conjured a beautiful, vibrant red rose and placed it gently on the coffin's lid before bowing and walking to his seat.

Next to stand was Hermione. She had obvious tear streaks across her face and yet she still walked confidently to the stand.

"Minerva taught me privately in my last year of school and we became great friends. She was not just a teacher, though she did teach me many important things. The first being that each person in life needs to live, to live and enjoy life. I cannot tell you how important that was to her in the end, or how important it has become to me. All I ask is that you take that thought away with you today, its what Minerva would have wanted."

While she had spoken Hermione's tears had begun again in earnest but her voice had remained strong.

The next part of the ceremony was simple, filing past Minerva's remains and though it took a great many hours it was a silent process. Once everyone had paid their respects to Minerva and she had been buried they left the grounds, remembering Minerva's advice but not truly remembering the woman for they had not truly known her.

Eventually only one man was left, standing beside a new gravestone. It was the simplest stone in the graveyard, for a simple woman.

The old man stood beside it, tears running down his old, careworn face as he read the words inscribed on it.

_Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore_

_Born 15/10/1930_

_Died 1/10/1997_

**_She lived and loved_**

**THE END**

**A/N: Well its over. Thank you everyone who read and special thanks to those who reviewed and stuck with me through the story despite many opposition to the storyline.**

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 18 bigkihap, TartanLioness, Quill of Minerva, Always Hopeful and TabbyMinerva.**

**The song I imagine playing at Minerva's funeral is 'With or Without You' sung by Hamish Cowan. I'm not sure who wrote it but the version by Hamish Cowan is from the movie 'Looking for Alibrandi', the music is truly heart-wrenching. Please read the lyrics.**

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait....without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing left to win  
And nothing else to lose

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you


End file.
